邓肯
邓肯是一个角色在''恶霸鲁尼，和是一个成员城市佬。他是声音由Adam Tetzloff。 角色描述 邓肯是一个small townie who wears a white tank top with an orange logo and sports a light brown fauxhawk. He has brown eyes. In the winter time he wears a black jacket with a bright orange wool hat with a black stripe. He has a tattoo of a black, simplified hand grenade on his left bicep. Name confusion All of the 城市' names were discovered 由吉米them, at which point their name would display on the screen. However, since Duncan is bisexual, he would flirt with Jimmy rather than offer to be hired. For quite some time his name wasn't known. An early guess was that his name was, and he even appears in a few fanfics under that name. His name was eventually spaded by a player who deliberately didn't pass any美术课和and was able to hire him that way. Characteristics Duncan dropped out of布尔沃斯学院an indeterminate amount of time ago due to the constant bullying, although he now regrets dropping out of school and claims it was stupid to do so. He now lives a physically active life, and is particularly interested in extreme biking. He talks about jumps he plans to attempt in the future and trips to a dirt track. He also references the number of times he's hurt himself biking - he's broken his collar bone three times, and his "buttbone" once. If he crashes, he'll even admit to not being all that good at biking. However, he can't swim, as he states when he's been, despite this, if he is thrown into water he will swim back to shore. He's also a fantasy enthusiast. He likes to play Grottos and Gremlins because you can "kill things and take their stuff", claims to be a black ninja when fighting, and wants to look like a barbarian. He participates in recreational drug use. He was kicked out of Shop class when he made a pipe, one of his lines of free roam dialogue indicates he's currently high on something and trying to hide it, and when he says goodbye to others he has the odd habit of mumbling and stammering while being evasive about what he's about to go do. He's also a bisexual, albeit a particularly straight-acting one - he has no stereotypical homosexual characteristics other than being willing to make out with吉米. He's into girls and regularly schemes to impress them. One of his favorite ways to try and impress them is to break into buildings. He claims that he broke into the女生宿舍and that the Bullworth girls all make out with each other in there, which is highly unlikely to be true. The 恶霸戴维斯claims that he bullied a kid so badly he dropped out, and as Duncan claims to have been bullied into dropping out he is thought to be the kid that Davis is talking about. During the game he is tougher and a much better fighter than Davis, but he could have been bullied when he was younger and smaller. It's possible that Duncan may have been a书呆子before becoming a townie due to hi Grottos and Gremlins and his former status as a bullying victim. He appears to be friends with里昂. The two appear working together in a few different missions. Role in game Duncan has a brief speaking role in 城市佬挑战, where he explains to 杰瑞和奥托 that Grottos and Gremlins is cool because "You can kill things and take their stuff". He also features in the mission Preppies Vandalized, where he and Leon are catching rats and putting them in a case of books to be delivered to the library. He is unlucky enough to get bitten by one of them. He is seen in a cutscene during Complete Mayhem along with 埃德加和古尔尼, but once the cutscene ends he's been replaced with 奥托. In the奖学金''版exclusive mission The Collector, Duncan is one of the five bike riders, and Jimmy can steal his bike for Clint.